


First Times

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Early Days, M/M, Sexual Content, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until joining the band Toki wasn't accustomed to people mentioning or celebrating his birthday, until his eighteenth birthday he didn't realize the way that Skwisgaar felt about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Until Toki joined Dethklok he didn't even know what day his birthday was on. He'd been slightly confused when Charles had handed him a manila envelope full of documents about his life; his date of birth, the cabin he'd been born in, and the location of his own home. It made him realize he hadn't known all that much about himself, he had wanted to question how Charles obtained so much information, but before he could open his mouth the lawyer was out of his room and out of the old apartment. Toki never brought it up again, he didn't even really mention his birthday to his friends, but he was sure that they knew when it was. On his seventeenth birthday Pickles bought him a case of beer and wine in a box. The two of them spent nearly an entire night sitting on the hole filled couch in the small living room playing video games and drinking until the characters on the screen were nothing but colorful dots.

By the following year they were rich and it blew his mind, he was sure it blew his friends minds as well. They all seemed in awe to see their large viking like mansion being built, the realization there would be no more crap apartment in the ghetto. They now lived on their own private man made island off the coast of the United States, their own highway connecting them to mainland, and highly trained snipers ensuring they kept their full privacy from the dirty and prying outside world. It was an enclosed paradise in its own dark and foreboding way, he didn't mind it. Each and every security measure reminded him and reassured him that his mother and father could never find him, they could never get near him. He loved that. Even if they found a way to him he knew his new friends, his new family wouldn't allow them to lay a hand on him. He was safe and there was confidence to a possibly selfish degree in that security. 

With only one album released they were at the top of the charts, they had millions of fans world wide and enough money to get them each through twenty lifetimes without financial issues. None of them seemed to care about the technicalities of it. They were all young, even though Pickles was the oldest of their group he still was in the mind space of his younger friends. None of them were used to this. From the very start their money went to alcohol and drugs, to hookers and strippers, to temporary girlfriends, and to high price sports cars that ended up wrecked by the end of the week. Soon after the release and immediate success of their first album as a completed group they went on tour. It was a mind blowing experience, though Pickles seemed nearly bored of it half of the time. On occasion he would drone on about his old band, point out places he vaguely remembered over dosing in, or getting arrested. For the other four it was all brand new, for Toki it was incredible. It made him vaguely uncomfortable to go back to Norway, but he wasn't alone this time around.

The night of their first show in his home country he was nervous, more so anxious. Any unfamiliar shadow or odd sudden sound caused him to jump. He found himself chewing nervously at his lower lip and constantly running slightly trembling fingers through his ever growing brown hair. He didn't know if the others noticed, but if anybody did they didn't ask; they most probably figured he was just nervous about the show they were going to play that night. He noticed that Skwisgaar would look in his direction like he was considering approaching him, but he didn't for most of the night.

Before the show started the youngest member of the band found himself sitting on the large plush black leather couch back stage. He had nervously played his guitar for nearly an hour until he grew bored of it, it seemed more like Skwisgaar's nervous compulsive habit than his own. He jumped slightly when the blond haired guitarist plopped down next to him on the couch, the cushions sinking more than they already had been under his own weight.

“Why are you so wound up?” Skwisgaar asked as he looked over his young friend.

Toki glared at him, “No I'm not, I'm fine.”

“Really, because you seem really jumpy Tokis.”

The younger sighed heavily, again he raked his fingers back through his hair this time twisting the ends around his index and middle fingers. He could still feel Skwisgaar's eyes on him most probably waiting for a response that wasn't total bull shit.

“Just nervous being back here, that's all.” He begrudgingly responded.

The taller man smirked and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders pulling the shorter man against his side. Toki glared up at him, but it was barely heart felt; he found that he sort of very much enjoyed being so close to his friend. He liked the smell of his cologne and the high priced shampoos that he used. 

“Why, you haven't been nervous since our first few shows.”

“It's different here, there's some people I'm scared I might run into.”

He didn't want to mention family, he didn't want to remember that family.

Skwisgaar gave his arm a gentle squeeze prompting Toki to glance up towards his face for a moment.

“We have at least a dozen muscle bound idiots with guns and knives willing to jump in front of trains for us. I don't think anybody would get through that could hurt you.”

Toki looked away feeling dumb for his day's worth of paranoia. A shiver ran up his spine when Skwisgaar removed his arm from around his shoulders, he trailed his fingertips along the smaller man's jawline. Toki met his eyes again, this time he wasn't entirely sure he could read the look in them, but it seemed similar to the one women gave him when they found out what band he was in. He swallowed hard when those long calloused fingers played with his hair.

“Skwisgaar?”

“I was....I was thinking maybe we could do something after the show, since its your birthday and all.”

The younger man gave him a confused look.

“It is right?”

“Oh...Yeah I think so, I sort of forgot with all the touring lately.”

He wasn't used to remembering such things, he certainly wasn't used to anybody truly acknowledging it. Plus there was the added fact that he couldn't focus on a damned thing including his own name while Skwisgaar was playing with his hair.

“We don't have to...I just figured maybe the two of us could go do something together.”

“No, yeah, I mean yeah that would be really great.”

“Cool and I mean it, you really don't have to worry about those people.”

The younger man smiled, Skwisgaar mirrored his expression; he still looked at him like there was something more he wanted to share. Toki continued to stare up at him, he hadn't known him all that long, but they had a close bond. Either through playing music or actual conversation they seemed to convey a lot to one another, things Toki hadn't said to other people before in his life. Skwisgaar broke eye contact to give a quick but thorough glance around the back room. Once he was sure nobody could see them he turned his attention back to his friend, he placed a hand against his cheek his fingers curling against his skin. Skwisgaar leaned down kissing him quickly, gently; the action was so quick that Toki hardly registered it had taken place. Skwisgaar withdrew from him completely, he sat on the other side of the large couch and picked his guitar up off of the floor, whatever odd mildly romantic moment that had taken place was now over. Toki's mind stayed focused on it and he stayed focused on watching the taller man play guitar, all of Skwisgaar's attention and affection was now aimed towards the white electric guitar he held in his hands like a lover.

The two kept up the awkward feeling that nothing had just happened until Pickles stumbled into the room already drunk, a nearly empty bottle of beer held loosely in one hand, his other hand gripped tightly to the door frame to keep himself from falling over.

“Hey dudes we gotta get on stage. Now. Fucking hurry.” With that he took another drink emptying the bottle, he tossed it to the floor then turned and stumbled out of the room.

Toki still wasn't sure how the drummer could play shows so well when he was extremely inebriated, but he seemed to do just fine. 

Skwisgaar rose from the couch taking his guitar along with him, he stopped in the doorway looking back towards the younger guitarist.

“Come on Tokis we got a show to play.”

The brunette got up, he grabbed his own much more battered up guitar from its own corner of the room and awkwardly followed his friend out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

After the show they were all surprised to see Skwisgaar forego his usual array of groupies. Each girl that came up to him no matter how desperate, filthy, or good looking was kindly turned away. Most of the women seemed deeply offended to be turned down by the up and coming guitar God. Toki knew Skwisgaar had kissed him and said he wanted to spend time with him the rest of the night, but some part of him still just assume Skwisgaar would do what he always did.

“Hey dude what's with you?” Nathan asked after watching the lead guitarist turn yet another woman away.

The dark haired woman in the short skirt marched off with a look of disgust on her face at the fact that a man in a band turned her down.

“Nothing, why?” Skwisgaar asked innocently.

“Uh she was fucking hot.”

“Yeah I know”

Skwisgaar glanced in the younger guitarist's direction, Toki smiled shyly at him.

“So what just spending the night jerking off to porn?”

“No I was thinking....Maybe just fucking go hang out somewhere or whatever.”

“Uh like where?”

Toki stepped up next to the taller man, “There's a really good strip club around here, kinky stuff. We're um going there. Right?”

“Uh yeah strip club, yeah real fucking kinky stuff.”

Nathan looked back and forth between his two band mates for a moment making both men feel highly uncomfortable. After a moment or two the large front man shrugged and turned walking away from them. They spotted Pickles a few feet away chatting up two different women who seemed to hang onto every cheesy pick up line and dirty thing he could throw their way, Murderface was desperately trying to get a woman to go into the bathroom stall with him, but she seemed far from ready to agree to something like that. As far as the two guitarists were concerned none of their band mates cared what they did or said. 

Skwisgaar took hold of the smaller man's hand lacing their fingers together, “Come on lets go get drunk.” He said as he lead his friend away from the hoard of sex crazed fans and their sex crazed band mates.

At this time of night and in such an isolated area where people more so kept to themselves neither of them figured somebody would notice how they walked side by side, shoulders brushing against one another, holding onto each others hand tightly. Skwisgaar would look over at his friend every now and again thinking about how pretty he was, thinking about how he wanted to keep him safe, but would fuck things up in the end. None of that exactly mattered at the moment though, he just enjoyed the beautiful man walking with him.

The pub they went to was decent sized, two floors, and looked like it had been around since the 1900s. That seemed to be a common theme in the smaller towns and the villages, everything was so ancient you felt like it would break the second you touched it. The inside was warm and welcoming compared to the harsh cold outside, the numerous older men and middle aged women who wore too much makeup didn't pay any mind to the two people who entered the building. 

Skwisgaar lead the dark haired man up to the bar, the two of them sat down and ordered their drinks from the large middle aged man. 

“Why did you kiss me and want to take me out tonight?” Toki asked after the man brought their drinks and left to go wait on other patrons.

The blond haired musician took a long drink from the glass of beer he had ordered before answering.

“I felt like it.”

“Just out of nowhere?”

Skwisgaar shrugged, he traced the tip of his index finger around the rim of the glass. Toki watched him waiting for a more in depth response from the quiet yet rather vain guitarist.

“Maybe I wanted to do that for awhile, it just felt like it would have been weird before.” He finally said, he took another long drink then decided to meet his friend's eyes.

He didn't know why, but he felt like an idiot. At the same time he wanted to kiss Toki again, he kept thinking about how nice he tasted and how nice it felt to touch him.

He was taken by surprise when the younger musician leaned in and kissed him, he felt his fingers against his jawline and a second later Toki pulled away. He took a drink from his own glass emptying it and signaled for the bartender to come around and bring him two shots of vodka.

“I like you a lot Skwisgaar.” 

The older man smirked and shook his head, he could feel the slight heat in his cheeks and tried to hide behind his long blond hair. 

When the bartender sat the shot glasses down in front of them Skwisgaar downed his quickly. This went on for a good while; the two of them ordering shot after shot until the room was just moving enough to make it hard to concentrate on anything and Toki found himself touching Skwisgaar every chance that he got despite the few looks they would get.

“Gods you're fucking gorgeous.” Skwisgaar commented as he pet his fingers through the younger man's nearly shoulder length brown hair.

Toki smiled up at him, he took hold of his hand bringing it to his lips kissing the top of it.

“Better looking than you?” 

The other man scoffed, “Psh no, but really close....I shouldn't like you as much as I do.” 

“Why not?”

“It's not a good thing” 

Skwisgaar wasn't even paying attention to his own words, he was too preoccupied caressing his friend's cheek his fingers brushing against his heated skin. He nearly fell off of the bar stool when he leaned in to kiss him. Toki caught him by his upper arms steadying him, the two of them broke out laughing and leaning against one another.

“You're really clumsy Skwis”

“No I'm not, just the floor is moving.” He responded laughing.

“You have a dorky laugh.”

Skwisgaar draped his arms around the younger man's neck, he leaned his forehead against his.

“That a bad thing?”

“No I think it's cute.”

The blond haired man smiled at the compliment. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that from the moment he laid eyes on the younger man that he wondered what it would be like to kiss him and be with him, but at the moment he felt like he was the perfect person. 

Toki moaned when Skwisgaar kissed him, it was a longer kiss than all the other little shy ones they had been sharing through out the night. When they broke apart they were both left breathing heavily and realizing how very public their drunken displays of affection were.

“Do you want to uh go back to the hotel?” Skwisgaar asked as he carefully pulled away from his friend.

He balanced himself against the bar doing his best to make himself more steady.

“Yeah that would be a good idea.” Toki answered as he got up with more ease than the taller man.

Skwisgaar paid the bartender who seemed a bit grateful to see the drunken couple to leave his establishment. They wandered back out into the cold Norwegian air, Skwisgaar pulled his leather jacket more tightly around himself. He noticed how Toki never shivered or complained about the cold despite the thin blue t-shirt that he wore and his lack of a jacket. Complaints or not Skwisgaar still found himself holding his friend close to his side and keeping an arm wrapped around his shoulders as if to shield him from the cold. Toki was just grateful and ecstatic to have Skwisgaar touching him.

“Thanks for this” Toki said as they got closer to the hotel their band was staying in.

“No problem...I just thought you deserved something at least kind of nice.”

He knew it wasn't much and in reality it was possibly a very lame way to spend a birthday, but Skwisgaar wasn't too sure what else to offer.

“Before I joined the band I didn't even know when my birthday was, just never was able to celebrate it.” 

“Same here...Well I knew when mine was, but my mom refused to acknowledge it.” Skwisgaar said as he thought of his childhood of being left home alone while his mom went off to find the man of her dreams who could rescue her from the trivial work of motherhood.

“That sucks you didn't get parties either.”

“I guess, but we're filthy rich now so we can do anything and everything we want. Make up for everything our parents didn't let us have.” Skwisgaar said smiling proudly.

Toki smiled when he thought about it, he nuzzled against the other man.

When they arrived at the hotel they pulled apart long enough to enter the lobby, half way fake sobriety, and make their way to the elevator. Once the metal doors slid shut they were back on each other; kissing, touching, and biting. Between heated kisses they whispered sweet and dirty things to one another, Toki ground up against the older man. Skwisgaar bit and tugged at his bottom lip, he whispered to his friend telling him how nice he smelled. Toki kissed and licked along his jawline, he ran his tongue down along the front of his throat, Skwisgaar moaned at the feeling of his friend's hot tongue against his skin.

They reluctantly pulled apart when the doors dinged and slid open. Skwisgaar took hold of his friend's hand leading him down the hall, in his mind he tried to recall his room number. He knew it was two hundred and something, but until he checked the number on the key in his pocket did he remember it was 225. 

Both of them stood outside of the room they looked at each other then would glance nervously around the hallway as if somebody would spot them and just know.

“Do you want to come in?” Skwisgaar asked after the drawn out silence between them.

“If you want me to, I do....Yeah I do.”

Skwisgaar gently pushed the younger man up against the wall, he pressed his body against his. The blond haired man pushed his hair out of his face and back behind his ear, the back of his hand brushing against his cheek. Skwisgaar trailed his fingers against his skin going from his cheek to his parted lips, he ran his thumb over his friend's bottom lip. He felt his cock twitch when Toki's tongue swiped over his thumb. Skwisgaar pulled his finger away, he wasn't even sure what to do with his hands anymore. At this point the younger man seemed more sure than him in the way he wanted to prove himself. When Toki kissed him all thought faded from his mind and he was lost in feeling lips on his and hands slipping down the back of his jeans and grabbing at his ass. 

“Fuck” Skwisgaar muttered against his lips.

“Can we go inside now?”

“Yeah” The taller man agreed

He pulled away from his friend and worked to try and steady his hand long enough to unlock and open the door.

Once they got inside and got the door closed they went right back to kissing passionately and tugging at clothes until they could finally get them off. Skwisgaar pushed the younger musician back onto the queen sized bed, he sat on his lap and kissed down along his chest and stomach. Toki tangled his fingers in the older man's hair tugging at the long locks, he bucked his hips needing his friend to touch him.

Skwisgaar moved with as much ease as he could down to his knees on the floor between the dark haired man's legs. He unfastened his jeans pulling them down around his ankles then finally off over his feet. He slowly ran his hands up from his knees up along his inner thighs, he could feel his shiver beneath his touch; wide bright blue eyes watched him with intense interest. 

“You have a really beautiful body.” 

It was no lie, in the few years the younger guitarist had been in their band he had built up quite a bit of muscle. Normally Skwisgaar would envy something like that, but mostly it turned him on.

Skwisgaar began kissing his friend's inner thigh, fingers combed through his hair encouraging him and soft whimpers and moans encouraged him to move further up. The older man slowly ran his tongue from the younger man's balls to the base of his cock then up to the tip, he took the head of his dick into his mouth sucking lightly. He took more of his length into his mouth, he ran the tip of his tongue against his skin as he moved up and down his cock. He rubbed his balls with his left hand while his mouth worked his erection, his tongue teasing the tip of his cock making his friend's breathing more ragged and his moaning louder. He continued to suck his dick until he tasted precum on his tongue, he pulled off completely and sat back on his knees. Toki propped himself up on his elbows, hair hanging down over his face and cheeks flushed.

“Why, why did you stop?”

“I wanted to know if you want to fuck or do you just want me to suck your dick?”

“Either...I mean I just haven't had sex with a guy so I'm not entirely sure what to do.”

“With all the people throwing themselves at you I figured you've had a guy or two by now.” 

The younger man shook his head.

“...Would you want to?”

“If it's with you then yeah, I really want to.”

Skwisgaar moved back up onto the bed, he leaned down kissing the younger man.

“Get comfortable I'll be back in a second.” 

He got up from the bed and went over to his suitcases in the corner of the room, after a minute of hunting he finally found the bottle of lube he had brought along for certain sexual situations like this. S

Skwisgaar got back on the bed, he crawled between the younger man's parted legs. He squirted the lube onto the palm of his hand thoroughly coating his fingers with it. He gently kissed his friend's knee then his inner thigh as he carefully pushed his index finger inside of his entrance. 

Toki bit down on his lip doing his best to keep his breathing calm as he felt the odd pressure of the older man's finger pushing inside of him. Skwisgaar watched him carefully making sure he wasn't in any kind of pain. He added a second finger working them in and out at a slow pace, he pushed in deeper until his fingers pressed and stroked against the other man's prostate. Toki moaned loudly, his cock twitching more precum leaking from the top and dripping down against his toned stomach.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah, could you do that again?” 

“Definitely” 

He pushed his fingers back in repeating his motions from before, more moans and curses fell from his partner's lips and his hips bucked as he tried to get as much of that feeling as he could. Skwisgaar managed three fingers inside of him as he worked him open, Toki wrapped his hand around his cock slowly stroking himself as he watched the way his friend's fingers pushed in and out of him. He met Skwisgaar's eyes looking at the heated lust in them and that intense way he was looking at him. A moment later the blond haired guitarist pulled his fingers out and generously spread lube over his own cock. He took hold of Toki's hips pulling the smaller man down until his ass was pressed against his hard cock, Skwisgaar ground against him and the other man moved his hips pushing down against him. He groaned and bit at his lip as he looked over the taller man wanting nothing more than to feel his cock inside of him. 

Skwisgaar slowly pushed inside of him stopping when he felt his friend's body tense. He leaned down kissing him lovingly, he stroked his fingers through his hair, he twirled the ends around his fingers. 

“Just relax it'll feel better I promise.”

“Okay”

The blond haired man stroked Toki's cock distracting him from the sharp discomfort of being penetrated. When he felt his muscles relax he pushed in further until he was nearly all the way in. He stayed like that for a moment, he kissed his friend distracting him and comforting him. Toki buried his fingers in the older man's hair his nails pressing against his scalp, he bucked his hips and made a sound of frustration as he grew impatient.

Skwisgaar pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in to the hilt. He built up a slow and gentle rhythm as he fucked the younger guitarist. When legs wrapped around his legs pulling him deeper he picked up his pace working in the way his friend's body was begging him to. Their kissing went from gentle and caring to something more rough and desperate. Skwisgaar still did his best to be careful with him despite the over riding pleasure in his mind making him want to fuck him into the mattress.

Toki placed a hand on the back of his neck pulling him down against him, he kissed him hard his tongue forcing its way inside of his mouth making the taller musician moan into the rough kiss they were sharing. He dug the heels of his feet into Skwisgaar's back pulling in in closer, he bucked his hips against him. The lead guitarist pulled back then pushed in again his pace going faster and harder than he had been before. 

Skwisgaar took hold his friend's cock stroking him, the pad of his thumb circled the head of his cock then swiped over the tip smearing precum over his heated overly sensitive skin. Toki thrust up into his fist, he threw his head back against the bed eyes closed tightly and loud moans that nearly melted into screams falling from his full bruised lips. Skwisgaar worked on kissing and biting his neck leaving red marks in his wake. 

A moment later Toki was cumming hard into his hand and onto his own stomach, his muscles tightened around the older man's cock bringing him to his own orgasm. They stayed a moment riding out the intense pleasure they were feeling before Skwisgaar slowly pulled out and lay down against his friend his head resting against his stomach.

Toki reached down taking hold of the other man's hand and holding onto it, Skwisgaar looked up at him.

“Was that good?”

“Really good”

“Mm I'm glad we'll have to do this again...If you want”

The dark haired man gave his hand a light squeeze, “Yeah I want to do this again....Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?”

“Course not, your birthday you can do what you want.”

Toki turned his head and glanced at the digital clock on the night stand.

“Actually it's four in the morning”

“Still I just want you to stick around.”

The alcohol was wearing off and he wasn't about to say that he wanted him around, because he just couldn't tolerate being alone. Skwisgaar resumed resting his head against the younger man's stomach, he closed his eyes falling asleep to the feeling of fingers combing through his tangled blond hair.


End file.
